D'ni:Image Tags
This page is based on Wikipedia:Image copyright tags. Please see that page for additional image copyright tags that you may want to use on your wiki. Please tag images on their image description page with one of the tags below so we can keep track of its status. Try to provide as much detail as possible: * When marking an image as one of the vaguer categories (such as CopyrightedFreeUse), try to specify somewhere what the actual license or other permission states. * If you tag an image as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed! Note that the GFDL requires attribution. * If multiple categories apply to an image, add all that apply. Each tag should be put on a line of its own. Tagging options Public domain When adding a PD tag, also specify why the image is PD. Has the author released it into the PD? Is the image old enough to be PD? Is it PD because it was created by a particular government? Is it PD because a user of Wikia created it and has uploaded it as PD? If you will be using a lot of PD images on your wiki, you may want to expand these tags and have more specific information included within them. * . Public domain. For example, when author has put into the public domain or the author died over 70 years ago (pre-1935). Free licenses Be specific about which version of the license the image is used under. * - For images that require attribution. * - The image is copyrighted, but is free to use for any purpose. * - The image is copyrighted, but is free to use, provided that, Eg. credit is given and copyright is attributed. Note that non-commercial or educational use restrictions are not allowed as provisions in this tag. * - GNU Free Documentation License * - GNU General Public License * - Attribution * - ShareAlike * - Attribution-Sharealike Fair use See Wikipedia for a wider selection of fair use tags, especially if you will be uploading many logos or album covers. Review Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Image description page#Fair use rationale. The following things often are eligible for fair use: :Screen shots from software products. For critical commentary. :: Most uploads will fall under this. ::*Use and see here for more information about correct useage. :Cover art. Cover art from various items, for identification and critical commentary (not for identification without critical commentary). :Team and corporate logos. For identification. See Wikipedia:Logos. :Stamps and currency. For identification. :Other promotional material. Posters, programs, billboards, ads. For critical commentary. :Film and television screen shots. For critical commentary and discussion of the cinema and television. :Paintings and other works of visual art. For critical commentary, including images illustrative of a particular technique or school. :Publicity photos. For identification and critical commentary. * - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use. * - for a copyrighted image which is contended to be fair use with reasoning. Unsuitable Images should not be uploaded in a state of unknown copyright. Non-free Creative Commons licenses are not permitted. This includes images which do not allow non-commercial use or derivative works, since these are non-free. Wikipedia has a range of tags explaining why an image is unsuitable. For Wikia with complex deletion procedures, you may want to consider adding such tags for the period of deletion discussion. For other wikis, you may find it more appropriate to delete the image, or tag it specifically with a template. Examples of such tags on Wikipedia include unverified, unknown, and copyrighted. Rationale # What's "fair use" in one country may not be "fair use" in another country; this allows people creating derivative works in other countries to extract images which aren't legal in their country. # It is harder to create decent images than decent text, so the temptation to break copyright is bigger, so we like to be a bit more vigilant. For this very reason, sublicensees of Wikia are going to be especially concerned about images, particularly for printed versions. # Secondly, it's easy to rewrite text that turns out to be copyrighted, but harder (though possible) to do the same for images. # It is good practice to cite our sources, where we've (legally) copied images from elsewhere. If we give due credit, we're more likely to get permission (and some licenses require due credit anyway). # Where Wikicitizens have created the images, they should have a bit of fame! Putting some text on the image description page that they took it themselves, and they license it under the GFDL, is a good way to do that. New Tags If you feel like you are uploading an image that does not fall under any of these lisences, please contact us and describe the copyright status of the image. We will find and add an appropriate tag. Categories Each copyright tag such as should correspond to a Category. Placing such a tag on an image will automatically put it into that category, because that template should already belong to that category. Category:Help